


The Importance Of Communication

by DancingOnCapitals



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Plot Twist, but not really i swear, dead but not really dead, haha - Freeform, idk what i am doing, maybe some nearly underage, some weird stuff happens, tough shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingOnCapitals/pseuds/DancingOnCapitals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry being raised by Snape after his real parents' death. At his third year at Hogwarts he meets Sirius about whom he thinks he killed his parents because Snape told him, but he learns the truth and befriends Sirius. They start to talk and write letters and meet at secret places so harry grows a crush on him and wants to share it with Snape whom he sees as his father. He tells him but Snape doesn't really listens. Harry starts asking questions but Snape is ignoring that so Harry stops asking and thinks Snape doesn't care about him.<br/>Sirius and Harry hang out and Sirius tells Harry about an old friend called James and that Harry reminds him said friend. Harry is a little jealous but not so much since Sirius assures him that they aren't seeing each other anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaFromBakerStreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaFromBakerStreet/gifts).



> This is for Luna. who had a dream as described in the summary and wanted a fic based on it.
> 
> sorry for the language bad grammar and maybe wrong words. English isn't my first language and i haven't read the books in said language.

His ears almost felt like exploding as the thunder crashed above the house.

Silence followed.

The house was death silent.

 

Lightning stroke. Pale light flooded the room, one second later it was dark again.

The silence was thicker than the darkness, heavier and made the air almost solid.

 

"Lumos" he whispered and white light illuminated the floor.

"No!" He wheezed and gave a jerk.

 

A young man with dark hair lay on the floor, eyes wide open but the pain in his face wasn't quite the sort of pain he had seen where he had been. This pain was a different one, deeper.

 

But he did care for the dead man. In fact he couldn't care less. He cared for the feeling that threatened to strangle him now. The feeling, no, the knowledge that this man wouldn't be the only body in this house.

 

He ran upstairs taking two steps at once. Before he had reached the upper story he could see an open door, light shone through and into the hallway.

He jumped forward and a few steps later he burst into the room.

The light was so bright, it took several moments for his eyes to adjust after the darkness behind him; but then he saw her.

Crashing down and sinking to his knees he cried out like he never did before: "no! No no no no..." he grabbed her arm. It wasn't cold but it wasn't as warm as it should be either.

Her face was still, her eyes empty, her beautiful red hair all messed up and she lay there, her limbs not quite in the right angle to her body.

"No, please no." He whispered now as so not to wake her and cupped her face in his left hand. No motion.

 

The room tilted in his view as he leaned lower over Lily his arms around her limp body and cradling her. The light darkened, everything became blurry and all noise - even his panting breath - lost its tone.

 

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there on the floor with the wan in his arms - the only person he'd ever cared about - when a noise reached his ears.

His head jerked up.

Crying. A baby's cries. He must have overheard it before, or ignored but now he could hear it so clear that he turned his head and looked for the source of it.

There, in the crib. A toddler stood there, the small hand groped around the wooden bars.

He had dark hair and big eyes, looked like the dead man downstairs.

Severus eyes narrowed down at the toddler who now looked at him with curious eyes swollen from crying.

They were green, so green. Lily’s son now was quiet and looked at him as if he was waiting for him to wake up his mother to get him out of this wooden prison.

 

Severus looked at Lily's dead body and back at Harry. He looked her in the eyes then in Harry's. Green eyes. One pair dead and without a spark, one pair so young and innocent.

 

Severus Snape made a decision. Maybe even the bravest of his life.

A few steps and he reached the crib, took the toddler, left the house and never returned.

 

 

 


	2. It's Been A Long Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically year three renarrated shortly leading to new events.

It was an unusual cold and grey morning for late August when Harry opened the kitchen window to let an owl in. Not that where he lived wasn’t grey already; the weather added just enough drabness to drain the neighbourhood from the colours it had left.  
He fed the owl some toast and paid her before releasing the bird through the same window it had entered.

 

Harry sat back down and unfolded the newspaper only to be greeted by a haggard face silently screaming at him. A look at the Headline and he learned that the face belonged to a man called Sirius, who, apparently, had escaped from Azkaban.  
Harry knew that name. It belonged to his parents’ murderer.  
One more look at the black-haired man screaming madly into the camera, harry crumbled the paper and tossed it across the table into the fireplace where it slowly burned making the headline’s photograph appear even more morbid.  
  
Sirius Black had killed his parents and now he had escaped to finish the job. Well, actually he hadn’t killed his parents himself but revealed their location to Lord Voldemort who, for some reason wanted to kill them. For Harry, that was all the same. His parents were dead, he was famous for surviving it but marked with a scar shaped like lightning that covered his forehead.

  
Harry scribbled a note and send Hedwig, his snowy owl, for Hogwarts where his father prepared for the new school year to begin.  
Then he scribbled three more and waited.

Soon after, within a couple minutes, three owls arrived. A ruffled tawny owl from his best friend Ron Weasley, one eagle owl from his best friend Hermione Granger and one owl, majestic and light brown, some breed he couldn’t determine but surely precious and strong, from Draco Malfoy.  
  
The letters basically contained the same:  
  
“Harry,

Sirius Black escaped Azkaban! Are you alright? Ginny is worried. Me too!

I hope you’re alright.

Ron” 

Hermione had written almost a whole page  
  
“Harry,  
  
Are you alright?  
(…)

My parents don’t understand why I am panicking here. (…)  
Please write back as soon as you get this!  
  
Hermione”

  
Malfoy, Harry wondered why he even bothered to send an owl, didn’t show that much concern. His letter contained just one sentence and a drawing of Harry lying dead on the ground

“Looks like someone is about to die, Potter!”

 

Harry sent two of his scribbled texts back to Ron and Hermione and the third to Draco Malfoy.  
Knowing that what the boy would write, he had already written down a simple “Very funny, Malfoy” on third the piece of parchment before he had even gotten an owl.  
  
It was an old habit of theirs, to flout and insult each other. And they loved it.  
  
With his appetite gone with the last bit of burning newspaper, he finished breakfast and continued packing his suitcase.  
  
Only one week until his third year at Hogwarts would finally start.

* * *

  
  
**Two weeks later**

 

“No offense Harry but Snape is a bloody ass!” Ron complained as they were making their way towards the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
They just had finished their Potions lesson during which Snape had humiliated the Gryffindors, as usual, and Ron wasn’t in the best mood, as usual, after that.  
Harry considered choosing a side or at least trying to calm down his best friend, but he was right. His foster father treated the Gryffindors unfair. Even him, Harry. But didn’t Mcgonagall like to do the same to the Slytherins in Transformation classes?  
It was the rivalry between the houses that caused this, there was no doubt, but it wasn’t fair.

 

“Maybe you should read the instructions more carefully when brewing a potion, Ron.” Hermione suggested and made Ron even angrier.  
  
“You know how he is, Hermione!” he doesn’t like me since I accidentally knocked over his kettle in first year!” Ron shot back.

 

Harry didn’t listen to his friends fighting while they entered the Great Hall, sat down at their table and finished lunch.  
  
The Dementors seemed to drain more energy from him today. He couldn’t stand their presence.  
“Better than being murdered by some psychopath” he thought and snapped out of his daydreaming.  
  
“What are you looking at, Potter?” Malfoy shouted at him across the tables of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs between them.  
  
While sunken in his thoughts his eyes had locked on Malfoy, who noticed and made him pay for it.  
  
“Your disgusting face and ridiculously long nose that’s always sticking into business it doesn’t belong in, Malfoy!” Ron replied before Harry could open his mouth.  
  
“Nobody was asking you, Weasley” Malfoy shot back clearly not prepared for this and turned way. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting each on one of his side smirking and chewing with their mouths open what made them appear to be even dumber.  
“Sometimes I wonder how they got sorted into Slytherin” Ron said looking Draco’s two gorillas.  
“I mean Slytherins aren’t that bright but these two? It’s a miracle they haven’t already died from tripping over their shoe laces they are too dumb to bind.” He added in disgust.  
  
“Ron!” Hermione shouted at him.

“What? They are stupid!” Ron shrugged.

“Harry!” Hermione focused on Harry.

“What? Ron’s right, they are so dumb I mean remember last year when they didn’t even question the abandoned fairy cakes in the hallway and passed out from eating it?” Harry chose Ron’s side.

“That’s not what I mean! Slytherins are not dumb and I don’t like this eternal fight that is going on between the houses. I just want to study!” She stood up and wandered off.  
  
“She’s right, you know?” Dean Thomas had sat down nearby and apparently heard what the trio talked about.  
“There are so many nice people in Slytherin but hanging out with them is so hard because everyone will judge you.” He turned to Seamus who looked a bit smoked.  
  
Ron looked at Harry like he’d just bitten in a lemon.  
“Bloody hell? If they didn’t suck so much I would consider this, but they do.”  
  
Harry opened his mouth to agree but it lunchtime was over and they made their way up the tower for Divination.

* * *

 

It had been a tough school year.  
One day Harry and his friends returned from Hogsmeade when a large group of Gryffindors was gathered outside the dorm room and everyone was talking excitedly.  
Sirius Black had broken into Hogwarts and slid the Fat Lady’s portrait looking for Harry.  
  
The Dementors’ presence had been reinforced and the students were barely allowed outside.  
Since they seemed to preferred attacking him over any other person, Harry had learned to cast a Patronus spell from his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Remus Lupin to defend himself.  
Professor Lupin had been students with his parents and foster father as well as Sirius Black who later became Harry’s godfather and then betrayed them and killed the fourth member of the group of friends: Peter Pettigrew.

Lupin was a good teacher and Harry learned fast.

 

Lupin had been sick a lot so Snape had taken over DDA classes. Harry liked him but not as a teacher and he had a hard time during those classes.

 

Hagrid had become the teacher in Care of Magical Creatures but after an unfortunate incident between Malfoy and Buckbeak the hippogriff Draco’s father had induced a trial and the Ministry of Magic had sentenced Buckbeak to death.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to be with Hagrid when the sentence should be performed.  
it was a fairly war evening in April when they made their way down to Hagrid’s.


End file.
